harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film)
Harry Potter i Czara Ognia — film wyprodukowany w roku 2005, wyreżyserowany przez Mike’a Newella, oparty na książce J.K. Rowling o tym samym tytule. W filmie występują, tak jak we wcześniejszych częściach: Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter, Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger i Rupert Grint jako Ron Weasley. Informacje Polski tytuł: Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Oryginalny tytuł: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Gatunek filmu: fantasy, przygodowy Kraj: Stany Zjednoczone, Wielka Brytania Data premiery: Polska - 24 listopada 2005, Świat - 16 listopada 2005 Czas trwania: 157 min. Reżyseria: Mike Newell Scenariusz: Steven Kloves na podstawie książki J.K. Rowling Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Główne role: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson Muzyka: Patrick Doyle w oparciu o wcześniejsze kompozycje Johna Williamsa Zdjęcia: Roger Pratt Scenografia: Andrew Ackland-Snow Kostiumy: Jany Temime Montaż: Mick Audsley Produkcja: David Heyman Dystrybucja: Warner Cinema Język: angielski Od lat: 12 Fabuła Film opowiada o kolejnym, czwartym już roku Harry'ego Pottera w Hogwarcie. Tego roku w zamku odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny. Harry, który jest za młody, aby brać udział w zmaganiach, zostaje wybrany jednak przez Czarę Ognia na uczestnika Turnieju. Nazwisko Harry’ego wrzucił do Czary na pewno ktoś, kto miał wobec niego złe zamiary. W szkole pojawia się również nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Szalonooki Moody, były auror. Wszystko zmierza do powrotu Lorda Voldemorta, co następuje w finałowej scenie filmu. Obsada Ekipa filmowa * reżyseria: Mike Newell * scenariusz: Steven Kloves na podstawie książki J.K. Rowling Harry Potter i Czara Ognia * muzyka: Patrick Doyle w oparciu o wcześniejsze kompozycje Johna Williamsa * zdjęcia: Roger Pratt * scenografia: Andrew Ackland-Snow * kostiumy: Jany Temime * montaż: Mick Audsley * produkcja: David Heyman Film kręcono w: * Ashridge Estate w Hertfordshire, * Black Park w Iver w Buckinghamshire, * Bodleian Library w Divinity School przy Broad Street w Oksfordzie, * Eastbourne w East Sussex, * Wiadukt w Glenfinnan koło Fort William w Highlands w Szkocji, * Leavesden Studios w Hertfordshire, * Steall Falls w Szkocji, * Virginia Water w Surrey. Ciekawostki * Początkowo rolę Lorda Voldemorta miał zagrać John Malkovich * W scenie, w której Harry wyjmuję z woreczka maleńką figurkę Rogogona Węgierskiego, widać mały mikrofon przyczepiony do jego szaty * Daniel Radcliffe podczas kręcenia "Czary Ognia" spędził pod wodą łącznie 40 godzin i nabawił się 2 infekcji ucha. * W zbliżeniach na młodych aktorów twórcy wykorzystali specjalną technikę cyfrową, dzięki której usunęli z ich twarzy drobne niedoskonałości związane z wiekiem dojrzewania * Na przesłuchanie do roli Cho Chang w Londynie w dniu 7 lutego 2004 roku zgłosiło się ponad 3000 dziewcząt. * W książce Gabrielle Delacour ma 8 lat, aktorka grająca jej rolę miała wtedy 13 lat. * W napisach końcowych filmu została wpisana informacja, że "na planie filmu nie ucierpiał żaden smok". Różnice między filmem, a książką * W książce Ludo Bagman komentuje finałowy mecz Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu i jest jednym z organizatorów Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W filmie ta postać została całkowicie pominięta. * W książce o wyczarowanie Mrocznego Znaku oskarżona jest Mrużka, skrzat domowy Bartemiusza Croucha. W filmie skrzatka się nie pojawiła. * W książce Hermiona zakłada Stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych (W.E.S.Z). W filmie nic takiego nie ma. * W książce pojawiaja się Bill i Charlie Weasleyowie. W filmie ich nie ma. * W książce Rita Skeeter pisze artykuł, że Hagrid jest półolbrzymem. W filmie nic takiego się nie dzieje. * W książce Syriusz pojawia się w Hogsmeade jako Wąchacz i po powrocie Harry'ego z cmentarza. W filmie Harry rozmawia z nim przez kominek i jest to jedyny moment w tym filmie, kiedy pojawia się Syriusz. * W książce Harry'ego z domu Dursleyów zabierają Ron, Fred, George i Artur Weasleyowie za pomocą Proszku Fiuu. Film zaczyna się, kiedy Harry jest już w Norze i tam ma sen o Lordzie Voldemorcie. * W książce przed drugim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego Harry otrzymuje skrzeloziele od Zgredka. W filmie postać Zgredka się nie pojawia – skrzeloziele daje Harry'emu Neville Longbottom. * W książce Draco Malfoy jest z ojcem i matką na finałowym meczu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, w filmie jest tylko z ojcem. * W filmie nie pojawia się także młodszy brat Colina Creevey'a – Dennis. * W książce dopiero po miesiącu do Hogwartu przyjeżdżają uczniowie z Akademii Magii Beauxbatons i Instytutu Magii Durmstrang, natomiast w filmie przybywają w dniu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. * W filmie Akademia Magii Beaxbatons jest szkołąą tylko dla dziewcząt, w książce jest to szkoła zarówno dla dziewcząt, jak i chłopców. * W książce Hermiona dowiaduje się, że Rita Skeeter jest animagiem, w filmie nie ma o tym mowy. * W książce Hermiona podczas [Bożonarodzeniowy|Balu Bożonarodzeniowego]] ubrana jest w niebieską sukienkę, a w filmie jest w różową. * Pod koniec książki na peronie 9 i 3/4 Harry oddaje Fredowi i George'owi swoją nagrodę za zwycięstwo w Turnieju Trójmagicznym - 1000 galeonów. W filmie nie powiedziano nic o nagrodzie. * W filmie Harry nie spotyka w labiryncie żadnych przeszkód. W książce zmierzył się z boginem, sfinksem, akromantulą i sklątką tylnowybuchową. * Gdy Harry walczy ze smokiem w filmie urywa się on z łańcucha. W książce nic takiego się nie dzieje. * Przy drugim zadaniu w książce uczniowie stoją przy brzegu jeziora, a w filmie na platformach na środku jeziora. * W filmie labirynt z trzeciego zadania znajduje się na jeziorze, a w książce na boisku do quidditcha. * W filmie Bartemiusz Crouch Jr ma ciemne włosy, zaś w książce w kolorze słomy. * W książce, w myślodsiewni Harry widzi dwa wspomnienia, pierwsze z przesłuchania Igora Karkarowa, drugie z przesłuchaniem Bartemiusza Croucha Jra wraz z Bellatriks, Rudolfem i Rabastanem Lestrange'ami. W filmie ukazano tylko przesłuchanie Igora Karkarowa ze schwytaniem Bartemiusza Croucha Jra. * W filmie we śnie Harry'ego pojawia się Barty Chrouch Jr. W książce jest tylko wspomniany. * W filmie labirynt wali się. W książce jest nienaruszony. Ważniejsze osoby pominięte w filmie * Ludo Bagman * Mrużka * Zgredek * Bill Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Dennis Creevey * Berta Jorkins Nagrody Nagrody Film otrzymał nominację do Oscara w kategorii Najlepsza Scenografia. Otrzymał również 3 nominacje do MTV Movie Awards w kategoriach: Najlepszy Bohater (Daniel Radcliffe), Najlepszy Czarny Charakter (Ralph Fiennes) i Najlepszy Zespół (Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson i Rupert Grint). Linki zewnętrzne * Kliknij ,a zobaczysz cały film * Oficjalna Strona ru:Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня (фильм) Kategoria:Filmy